The Red Lucario
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: After the Darkrai incident, Luca, the Red Lucario, finds herself wondering how she turns into a pokemon and why was she red in the first place. But when a strange-colored Zoroark appear in her life, her past slowly reveals. One question came to mind: How is he involved with her past? Sucky Summary, I know. T.T


**This is Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorer of Sky-type of stories and also the heroes (or heroine in this case) defeated Darkrai. Also may contain spoilers.**

**This chapter is kinda the beginning of the game but i gave a few…changes. After this chapter, it'll be AFTER Darkrai had been defeated. So don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

_10 years ago_

_On a quiet beach shore, a little red Riolu woke up to find herself in a place she's never been to before. She tried to remember what happen but nothing came to mind. She must have amnesia she thought and she slowly got up from the sand. She looked at her paws and gasped._

"W-Why…Why do I have paws? Where are my hands?_" She thought and looked around herself. She's like an average Riolu except her fur was red, her collar was purple and when she looked at the water for her reflection to see herself, her eyes were the color of magenta._

"_I-I…I'm a…a Riolu…" She mumbled quietly and touches her face, patting it softly. "But…Why…" She noticed a heart shaped pendant around her neck and stared at it. "_What…What is this?_" She groaned with pain and gripped her head. "_I…I can't remember…Why can't I remember anything?_" She looked around and found a path at the right side of the beach. "_Maybe…Maybe someone can help me…_" She walked down the path and soon looked around the plus junction she saw. She noticed the signs and went to the left, heading for the town._

"_Ekk! It's a monster!" The little Riolu heard a screech and soon, a lot of large Pokémons started to surround her front._

"_What is it?! It's a Riolu but its red!"_

"_Maybe it's a shiny!"_

"_No way! If Riolus are shinnies, then they have to be yellow!"_

_The poor Riolu was scared. She backed away and almost cried. When the Pokémons started to yell, she turned around and ran away to the beach, making it her home…_

_A week later, on the north of the plus junction is a little Ralts looking at a Wigglytuff shaped-guild known as the Wigglytuff Guild. By her side is her mother, A Gardevoir named Delian and her father, a Master-rank Explorer, a Gallade named Hardino Arcemus Sworop Mighter Ignisious Orchid._

_Or in simple terms, Hasmio._

"_Gardeline, you should try to get into the guild. One day, you will have to face your fears and become a fearless explorer. You'll meet new Pokémons and make some friends." The Delian said as the little Ralts, Gardeline, looked at her mother with timid eyes._

"_B-But…Mama…I-I-I can't." The Gallade looked at his daughter and sighed._

"_You must try, Gardeline. If you don't, you'll live in fear that was never there." Gardeline looked at her father then at the strange thing on the floor. She slowly walked onto it, shivering like a leaf. Once she did, a voice had been spoken, causing Gardeline to let out a frighten scream._

"_A RALTS! A RALTS FOOTPRINTS!"_

"_A-AHHH!" Gardeline turned and ran past her parents, ignoring their calls to come back. She didn't know where she was going but she knew where she wanted to go._

_A soft splash was heard as a group of Krabbys blew some bubbles onto the horizon of the setting sun. The Red Riolu stared at the shining sun slowly going down from the sky, the light slowly leaving with it. The Riolu looked down at a small, little pendant with confusing sadness_

"_Why can't I remember anything…? But…this pendant…It seems important to me…But why…?" She mumbled softly and pulled her pendant to her chest, shutting her eyes tightly as the wind slowly blew the bubbles to the sea._

_Tip tap tip_

_The sounds of footsteps caught the Riolu to go on high alert. She quickly hid herself behind a rock, looking for the trespasser. Once she did, she was surprised to find a young crying Ralts, all alone with no one with her._

"Strange…I thought the Pokémons in town have told her about me being dangerous…_" The Riolu heard her sobbing and frowned a little. "_She's…crying…_" She walked up to the crying Ralts slowly, being cautious of her movement. When the Riolu is a meter away from her, she opened her mouth and asked._

"_Are you okay?"_

_The Ralts looked up and her eyes widen in fear, backing away a little. The Riolu frowned a bit more but then thought up an idea._

"_W-Wait here! I'll get you something!" Riolu ran off to the rock she was hiding at and grabbed some berries. The Ralts didn't know what to do. She heard of the monster living on the beach, waiting for its prey. Soon, thoughts of her being eaten by the Riolu caused her to shake in fear and shut her eyes closed. Sounds of things falling in front her caused her to open her eyes to find a dozen of berries. Pecha berries, Oran berries and Cheri berries._

"W-What the…I-Is the monster going to cook me with these as ingredients?_" The Ralts thought and she looked up at the Riolu, who's looking back at her._

"_Here. I thought maybe you're hungry so I got some berries for you." The little Psychic Pokémon stared at the berries then stared at the strange Riolu in confusion. The Riolu noticed that look and rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not some Pokémon who ate other Pokémon. Frankly, I don't even know how I became a red-colored Riolu in the first place." The Ralts blinked at her before taking one of the Oran berries to take a bite on it. She kept staring at the Riolu with confusion in her eyes but the Riolu didn't seem to mind her stare much. Sure it's a little…uncomfortable but she gotten used to it due to the Krabbys staring at her strangely when she first came here._

"_U-Um…I-I'm sorry but…who are you…?" The Riolu looked at the shy young Ralts and gave her a small grin._

"_It's only polite to say your name first." The Ralts blushed softly and looked at the berries that were not eaten._

"_M-My name is…G-Gardeline." The Riolu nodded softly and looked at the sky as it turned into a dark shade of night slowly._

"_My name is Lucarina. But you can call me Luca. I'll call you Gardy, ok?" Gardeline stared at her smile as the moon was slowly raised from its long slumber. She can't help but smiled back at her with the moonlight glowing onto the Riolu._

"_Ok."_

_They were inseparable since that day. Even though Gardy had to go into the guild one day, every day from noon till sunset, she would always come to the beach and play with Luca, her new friend. They would talk and laugh of the times when Gardy told something funny about her days. Luca tried to tell her jokes but they would end up making the sun as wet as the ocean. Gardy had told Luca about her life as the daughter of the proud Gallade but Luca never told her about her own life. It wasn't because Luca never wanted to tell her or Gardy never asked her. Gardy did ask her once but Luca could only stare at the setting sun and smiled sadly._

"_I wish I could…But all I remember was that I was a human. I can't remember anything else…" Luca looked down at her pendant. "I don't know why…But this pendant…It's really important to me…It might be the only thing that can tell me of my past." After that, Gardy never asked the question again but changed the subject by showing her an ancient stone she found one day. But what they didn't know…was that someone was watching them from the bushes…_

_And that someone was going to separate the two friends from each other._

_At the break of dawn in the beach, Luca yawned and rubbed her eyes softly. She slowly opened her eyes to find her friend, Gardy, standing at the entrance of the beach. Luca quickly stood up and came out from behind her rock. At first, she wondered why Gardy was here in the morning but realization hit her when she heard angry shouts._

"_THERE SHE IS!"_

"_IT'S THE MONSTER!"_

"_WE'RE GONNA MAKE SURE SHE WON'T HARM LITTLE GARDELINE!" Luca didn't know what to do. The angry cries, the loud shouts, and the horrifying sounds of hate…It was painful for a young cub to bear._

_So Luca ran into the Beach Cave from the horrible cries of anger that brought her fear. Unknown to her, Gardy was looking at the ground, tears streaming her cheeks. Her father had followed the crowd while her mother stood next to her, thinking she was crying with joy._

"_It's all over, Gardy. You won't have to suffer that beast's wrath." Gardy's mother said as she hugged her daughter tightly in her arms._

_Oh how wrong she was._

_Every day, Gardy had to go to the guild and try to enter but every time, she would fail. She would always fail to go into the guild with confidence. Her father was worried of what would happen to his lovely daughter and why had she became more depressed than usual. What worried him the most was why his daughter tried to return to the beach. Maybe it was because she can't remove the horrible memory he thought was there? He blamed himself for not being able to protect his daughter's happiness. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Little Gardy had been waiting for Luca, hoping she would return. Every day at noon till sunset, she would always wait for her beloved friend to return. On her twentieth day of visiting the beach, she cried while hugging her knees as she pulled out the ancient stone._

"_Luca…Where are you?" She whispered with sorrow while tears streamed her cheeks. She felt her heart being stabbed many times. She was worried her best and only friend thought she betrayed her. If Luca saw her that way, Gardy wouldn't know how to fix their broken bond. But she would try. Even if it means risking her own life._

"_Hehe. Poor little princess."_

_Gardy looked up and her eyes widen with fear, staring at three Pokémons, a Buneary, a Gothita and a Misdreavus, also known as Team Glamour._

"_W-What do you want, Cherry?" Gardy asked timidly, sensing a strong, evil emotion around the Buneary named Cherry and her friends, Trina the Gothita and Maguis from the Misdreavus._

"_We want that stone that you're holding! It could lead us to unlimited treasure so hand it over!" Cherry demanded and grinned evilly, reaching for the stone only to have her paws slapped away. She looked shocked at first but then laughs cruelly. "Look, gals! The little Ralts is trying to pick a fight! Ohhh~ I'm scared!" She and her friends laughed with mockery while Gardy took this as a chance to run away into the cave. Once Cherry noticed the Feeling Pokémon is gone, she gasped then growled, turning to the cave. "GET THAT WIMP! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE UNTIL WE HAVE THAT STONE!" Her friends heard her and rushed into the cave while Cherry followed after them._

_Meanwhile, Gardy started to pant a little but she kept on running. There were a few Shellos and Corsola attacked her for no reason but Gardy dodged them and used Hypnosis which she learned thanks to her father's vigorous trainings. She found some stairs and heard distant shouting._

"Oh no! Cherry!_" She quickly went down the ladder and hurriedly tried to find an exit. Alas, once she reached a dead end, she turned around to find Cherry and her teammates, panting._

"_Give…us…that…STONE!"_

"_NO!" Gardy shouted, clutching the stone close to her chest. "I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU! IT'S PRECIOUS TO ME AND I WILL NEVER GIVE IT TO CROOKS LIKE YOU!" Cherry glared darkly and snarled._

"_You asked for this, you greedy girl. TRINA, MAGUIS! GET THAT STONE!" At that command, Maguis and Trina ran toward her while Gardy closed her eyes, waiting for their attack. Maguis prepared a Shadow Ball while Trina tried to get the stone._

"_Shadow-"_

"_FLAMETHROWER!"_

_Maguis let out a cry as a ray of flames headed towards her, damaging her with the fire burning her._

"_A-AHH! IT HURTS!" Trina was shocked to see this and stared at her burning friend, forgetting her mission to get the stone._

_Big mistake._

"_BITE!" At that sound, Trina's eyes widen and turned around to let out an ear-piercing scream. Gardy stared at the scene the whole time with a shocked look upon her face._

"Its…Its…_"_

"_AHHH! IT'S THE RED MONSTER!" Cherry let out a shriek of fear while Magius tried to douse herself in the water and Trina trying to get Luca out of her arm._

"_L-LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!" Luca glared at her, growling with anger before she placed her paw on Trina's stomach and she released the arm._

"_FORCE PALM!" She fired a light yellow blast, causing Trina to be blasted across the cave._

"_AHHH!" Trina cried in pain and landed on the sand, going unconscious. Maguis, afraid of Luca and her anger-filled eyes, ran away from the battle scene. Cherry growled but knowing that battling her would only cause her harm, she picked up Trina and left with a shout._

"_YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU RED MONSTER! I'LL TELL EVERYONE WHERE YOU ARE!" _

_Luca watched as Team Glamour left then sighed softly, slowly calming down. Gardy stood up and walked toward her missing friend. She stopped when she sensed her feeling strongly._

_Annoyance, Sadness and Guilt. Those were Luca's feelings._

"_Gardeline, I know you miss me a lot but you should stop coming here." Gardy's eyes widen by Luca's request. "I mean it. You can't keep coming to the beach every single day. I'm too dangerous for anyone…I might hurt you in the end…" Gardy looked at her friend sadly. "What if I really hurt you, Gardeline? Your parents hate me, the town hates me…Heck, I even hate myself right now…I'm too dangerous to be around. Why do you still come to the beach even if it means getting in trouble?" Luca turned around and stared straight into her eyes, her teeth gritting and her eyes blazing with confusion. "Why do you still come here?! You should have been afraid of me! Everyone said I'm a monster, I said to myself I'm a monster but what about you?! You're the only who THINKS I'm not! Why do you still treat me like I'm a normal Pokémon?!" By now, Luca's emotions were released as her tears fell onto her cheeks then the floor. Gardy raised her hand up to her friend's cheeks and wiped it away. She gave her a small smile which caused Luca's eyes widen._

"_Because you're my best friend…You don't have any cruel emotion, Luca…" Gardy hugged her tightly, comforting her while Luca stood there, stunned before she bit her lower lip and hugged back, sobbing and crying onto the Ralts' shoulder. The soft sound of the sobs filled the cave as the bond of two friends slowly began to grow anew._

_After that, the two friends walked out of the cave but Luca stopped at the entrance, noticing an angry mob outside. Luckily, they were looking under some rocks or the sea so Cherry either gotten lost in the cave or never made it out alive…_

_Luca hoped a little that it was the first one._

"_Gardeline! Gardeline! Where are you?!" A male voice shouted as a figure walked into the beach. Her father, the proud Gallade Hasmio, looked franticly for his daughter. Gardeline ran towards him while Luca hid behind a rock. She watched as Gardeline hugged her father while he cried out her name, hugging her with pure joy and relief on his face…_

_The image struck Luca in the head as she gripped it in pain._

"Lucarina! Don't worry, we'll get you out!_"_

"Sir, we have to go!_"_

"But Luca-_"_

"It's too dangerous! The place is about to blow!_"_

"LUCARINAAA!_"_

"_AHHH!" Luca cried in pain as tears appeared again, streaming her cheeks. The others have heard her cried and gasped in horror before shouting._

"_THERE SHE IS!"_

"_QUICK! DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!" Luca gritted her teeth and cried out in pain._

"_L-LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Luca cried and cried as her head hurt even more. One of the Pokémons, a Tyranitar, prepared a Hyper Beam at the defenseless Luca. Gardy watched in horror and quickly get out from her father's grip and rushed towards Luca._

"_STOP IT!" Gardy cried out and stood between Luca and the Hyper Beam. But it was too late; the Tyranitar blasted a large Hyper Beam at them, causing a large explosion._

"_GARDELINE! NO!" Hasmio shouted and rushed towards to find his daughter in the dust. Everyone watched in shock and horror, looking at the worried Gallade…_

_Until they saw something that amaze them._

_They saw the Red Riolu lying on the ground but instead of a Ralts in front of her, there stood a Kirlia using Protect. Everyone was surprised but Hasmio was more than that. He felt joy filling his chest as the Kirlia remove the barrier._

"_Gar…Gardeline…?" The Gallade stood in front of the Kirlia who looked up at him with a stern look on her face._

"_Father, what's wrong? Can't you recognize me?" At this, Hasmio hugged his daughter tightly, tears of joy streaming down his face._

"_Gardeline! Oh my Gardeline! You're safe! And you evolved!" Hasmio pulled back with his hands on his daughter's shoulder. Gardeline was confused at first but when she checked herself, she gasped in surprised._

"_I-I evolved?! But Father, you said the way for a Pokémon to evolve is to go to the Luminous Spring!" Hasmio could only shrug before the mob started shouting._

"_GARDELINE, WHY HAVE YOU PROTECTED THAT MONSTER!?"_

"_SHE TRIED TO TORTURE YOU, DIDN'T SHE?!"_

"_WHY ARE YOU STILL PROTECTING HER?!"_

"_ENOUGH!" Gardy shouted so loud, it caused the whole mob to be silent. Gardy let out a huff before explaining. "She never tortured me at all. She was comforting me and helping me gain confidence." The mob muttered and whispered. "Even though she's different, she's not a bad Pokémon! She was being a good friend to me! She even protected me from Team Glamour!" At this, the crowd gasped._

"_Team Glamour? But they're so sweet and innocent!"_

"_How could they do something like that?"_

"_This has to be a lie!"_

_Soon, the Pokémons talked loudly, not knowing Luca groaned in pain and quickly woke up. She slowly stood up and noticed the mob talking among each other while Gardy and her father were calming the crowd down. Luca tilted her head a little at the sight, especially Kirlia. The last time she was awake, she saw a white glow._

"So she evolved…_" Luca smiled and giggled a little, catching the attention of the mob and the two Human-like Pokémon. Soon, Luca started laughing softly, earning confused looks from everyone._

"_Luca? What's so funny?" Gardy asked and stood next to her friend while Luca looked at her friend with a grin on her face._

"_I didn't know the other Pokémons were like this. It's so fun to hear Pokémons talking again." Luca giggled again. Gardy can't help but laugh along. But their joy was cut short by the sound of panting._

"_There…You…ARE!" Cherry shouted with rage in her eyes with Trina and Maguis by her side._

"_Cherry, what happen?!" Gardy asked while Luca sighed and shook her head._

"_You shouldn't have angered the Pokémons in there. They don't like being disturbed. Especially the Kabutos." Cherry glared at Luca and pointed her paw towards her._

"_AT LEAST I DON'T TORTURE AN INNOCENT POKÉMON!" Everyone muttered while Luca glared at Cherry but soon sighed._

"_I should have known you would have made up a lie."_

"_Huh?" Luca stood up and stared at Cherry._

"_You actually thought I can't sense your aura? I have ears you know and even though I'm red, I'm part of the Lucario/Riolu species." Cherry growled with anger and shrieked._

"_YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"_

"_Then explain why you smell like Pecha berries on that day." At this, everyone blinked at Luca's statement. _

"_What are you talking about, weirdo?" Maguis asked while Luca walked towards one of the bushes and pluck a Pecha berry from it._

"_I have eaten a lot of berries around the beach and inside that cave so I recognize the smell and taste and feel." Cherry rolled her eyes while her teammates yawned in boredom._

"_So?" Cherry asked with no interest in her voice what so ever. Luca looked at her and pointed to the bushes at the back of the beach._

"_So, you were hiding there. I'm sure everyone has smelt your scent on that day when the rumors started." Some of the Pokemons muttered and whispered before one Roselia spoke._

"_That's right! Cherry, YOU were the one who told me about what you saw! And you DID smell like Pecha berries!"_

"_True! Her feet had sand on them too!"_

"_So we have been lied by Cherry?!"_

_At this, Cherry gulped nervously. The whole town mumbled softly before facing Team Glamour._

"_Cherry, since you have misunderstand the situation, we'll let you off the hook. But NEXT TIME, YOU SHOULD SEE WHAT THEY WERE DOING PROPERLY!" Luca glared at the Tyranitar who shot the Hyper Beam not long ago._

"Adults. They find fault in us kids but not on them?! Sheesh!_"_

_After much apologizing and forgiving, the town left the beach, leaving Luca, Gardy and her father alone in the beach. Luca smiled at Gardy softly._

"_Thanks for your help, Gardy."_

"_Come on, Luca. You saved me back at the cave. Just say it as even." The two friends laughed while the Gallade watched the sunset ahead._

"_Come, Gardeline. It's sunset. Tomorrow, I hope you can come into the Guild and have confidence again." Gardy nodded to her father then turned to Luca. They both said goodbye sadly and Gardy hugged Luca before walking away with her father's hand in hers. But when she turned back, she saw Luca sitting on the beach, staring at the sea with a sad smile. Gardy stopped at the entrance._

"_Father?" Hasmio noticed her standing and looked at her._

"_Yes, Gardeline?" Gardy asked to lean his head down and when he did, she whispered something into his ear _(or where his ear should be.)_, causing a small smile planted on his face. He stood up straight and looked at the lonely Riolu._

"_Luca." Luca heard his call and turned towards him. "Would you like to come with us? As a new sister for Gardy? Plus, she could use a trusty teammate like you to count on." This caused Luca's eyes to widen before her face had a large smile. She stood up and ran towards them, hand-in-hand, Luca walked back with her new family._

_The day had fallen and the night had risen. Luca and Gardy slept on a pair of heaps of grass in one of the rooms of Gardy's home. Luca smiled at the ceiling and sighed happily._

"_Hey, Gardy?"_

"_Yea?" Gardy asked, not being able to sleep due to having a new sister._

"_Doesn't a team need a name?" Gardy looked at Luca's happy face before smiling and stared at the ceiling as well._

"_Of course. But I never thought up a team name." Gardy heard the sounds of giggling and looked at Luca._

"_It's funny…I thought up a name since we became friends." Gardy tilted her head a little._

"_And what's that?" Luca stared at Gardy with a determined glint in her eyes._

"_Team Fire Aura." A moment of comfortable silence filled the room and Gardy giggled softly._

"_Fire Aura…That sounds nice." The two sisters smiled at each other and sat up with Gardy holding out her hand. "From now on, we're Team Fire Aura. Ok?" Luca looked at her hand then shook her hand with her paw._

"_Okay."_

_And soon, a wild adventure began for the two friends._

To Be Continued…


End file.
